Watching MLB
by the shipbug
Summary: When the class gets captured to a luxury room to watch their show watch as romance unfolds and my ships go canon. ( if only i owned miraculous)
1. chapter 1

"I can't believe I'm gonna be late again" Marinette grumbled running full speed.

She panted heavily slightly annoyed due to the fact her loose hair kept sticking to her sweaty neck. She pushed her hair over her shoulder blaming tikki for this. It was tikki who said her loose hair made the floral sundress look lovelier.

Marinette ran through the coriddors her eyes before bursting through the door.

"Sorry had to take my radioactive pet to the doctor" marinette jumble out before sliding next to alya.

"Radioactive Pet, seriously next time you decide to sleep in sleep on a better excuse" alya laughed before the teacher called out for attention.

"Ok class I got this stack of invitations on my desk for this class so I'm gonna distribute them and we some how it goes".

Marinette excitedly opened her invitation to see a pink dust floating up and instantly I was out.

fairyflies_

Marinette pov~~~~

I woke up and looked around tosee every one asleep.

I realized that this wasn't chairs,but were actually couches. Five couches lined up diagonally and one metal spiky chair in the corner. I hear a slight cough and looked up to see a girl.

She had curly red hair that reach her below her shoulder, green eyes. She wore a pink crop top, a pair of ripped jeans, glasses and spoke with an accent.

"Excuse me would you mind putting this on" she said handing me a pair of ear plugs. She wipped out a blow horn making it ring throughout the room.

"Where are we" alya asked confused.

"Dude" nino said confused.

"Do you know who I am" chloe snobbishly said.

"I know who you are chloe, now sit your ass down" the girl replied angryly.

"I don't know who that girl is,but I like her" alix said propping her feet onto kim.

Kim pushed it of annoyed.

"Hi I know that you are all wondering who I am but just know that plagg and tikki are safe, ladybug and catnoir secret will be revealed,so make your self comfortable and chloe and lila i hate you.

"I got the relaxation part down" alix said propping her feet back on kim who just left it there.

"Let the stormy weather begin" the girl said clapping making the ladybug logo appear on screen.

 **I know it is horrible but this is my first fan fic so please no negative comments.** _SEATING CHART:_ _couch 1-nino,alya,marinette,adrien._ _couch 2-kim, alix, mylene,ivan_ _couch 3-prince ali,rose ,juleka,nathaniel_ _couch 4-sabrina,max,me_ _couch 5-chloe,lila_


	2. Author Notes

Hey guys im sorry about the hold up but i have exams but I'm still missing my last week of exams due to the fact i have this sickness called red eyes and i'm annoyed cause the little time i have to stay at home before final assembly i have to go to school and do a test that i cnt properly study for due to my eyes so this story is on hold but will continue next week thursday since i will finish my exams by then but i will start writing one shots and try to post a chapter I've been working one by the end of the week so thanx for reading this and please accept my apology and im starting to rant write so I'll stop now.

Wow long sentence will be a mouth full.

Bye from TSB (The Ship Bug)


	3. Stormy Weather

'I cant believe my class is going to find out my identity' marinette thought desperately looking for an exit. Finding none she lay her head in submission on an excited alya shoulder.

Scene:KIDZ studio.

Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ weather girl!

(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)

 _""Hey look its my cousin" marinette said immediately picking out her cousin Mireille._

Aurore: Hi!

Mireille:(giggles

 _"I could easily beat them"_

"Yeah you could but to bad you got eliminated first round" alya spoke up while filming.

Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.

Scene:Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.

Marinette:Come on, Manon, give that back!

Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!

"Aww she so adorable " rose said.

(Marinette falls on the sofa.)

Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!

"If you ask me its horrible " chloe said.

"To bad no one asked you" alya said.

Manon:(giggles)

Marinette: Huh?(crashes with the table)Ah! Nnnngh...

"owww"

Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah!(giggles; walks to the curtain)

Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!

Marinette: Hey, my phone!

"Aren't you supposed to be happy that she wants your cousin to win" max asked.

"Well next time you give her your phone "marinette said.

(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)

Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?

(Tikki appears)

"Gurl what is that "alya said.

"Radioactive bug" marinette said weekly

Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!

Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.

"Villains"?

(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)

Marinette: Alya?

Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?

Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?

Alya: As we speak!

Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?

Alya: The same thing as usual:(imitates Marinette)"I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."

"Hahaha"

Marinette: Stop it.

ManonUh, who's she?

Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.

"Little detail kim" started "big problem" alix finished.

Alya: And who's she?

Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon.(Gasps)Oh no! I can't go out!

Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?

Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no.

"Next time I'll ask if it was a must say yes favour" alya grinned.

Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.

Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel!(A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.)Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!

Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.

Manon: Who are you, anyway?

Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!

" Nice one if only she believed you" nino said.

Manon:(laughs)No, you're not! ...Are you?

"I bet you're eating your words now" kim laughed.

(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)

Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!

Manon: Yay!

Marinette: Okay!

Scene: KIDZ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.

Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ weather girl is...

(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)

Alec: Mireille!

Aurore:(Gasps)

(Crowd cheers)

Alec:(To Aurore)Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!

"Wow thanks " alix says.

Aurore: Ughh...(leaves angrily)

Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!

"Again thanks"

Scene:Hawk Moth's lair.

Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.

"Wow such good composition" mylene said.

(He turns a butterfly into anakuma, and sends it out.)

Scene: KIDZ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.

Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--

"Oh look guys its the pigtail version of chloe" someone laughed.

(The power suddenly goes down)

Aurore:Uh? Ah!

(The akuma enters the elevator)

Aurore:(swinging her parasol)Ngh! Ah!(opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)

"Ewwww" chloe said.

(The power is up again)

Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...

Aurore: I should have won. Yes!

Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?

Aurore: Yes!

Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!

(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)''

Scene:Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.

Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.

Alya: Then what?

"I know this part is really embarrasing so i will skip it" the red head said.

Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!

"If anyone laughs they will regret it" the girl shouted.

"I thought you said you will skip it" marinette said pouting.

"I did skip the laughing part didnt I".

Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.

Marinette:(giggles)

Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!

Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...

Facepalm

Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.

Marinette: Okay, let's start over.

(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)

Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!

Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class.(Puts Marinette's hand down)

facepalm

Scene: KIDZ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.

Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!(attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)

Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!

"Omg" max started;

"Can it nerd boy"

Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.

Photographer:(photographing Adrien)Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!

Manon:(looks at balloons)Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!

Marinette: Ah!

Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!

Manon: Come on!

Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!

Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!

Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.

Alya: But what about Adrien?

Scene: Outside the KIDZ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.

Civilian: Where's Mireille?

"Wow u see some scary witch walking towards you and you don't run for your life" nino said.

Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.

(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)

"Wow someones a sore looser"

Scene: Park.

Marinette: Come on, let's go back.

Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!

Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...

Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?

Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-

Manon:(with baby doll eyes)

Marinette: Aw...

(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)

"She has you wrapped aroud her finger doesn't she"

(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)

Stormy Weather: Uhhh!

Civilian: Here's another one!

Photographer:(photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired)Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!(runs to Alya)You! I need an extra!

Alya: Who, me?

Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!

Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought!(She runs to Marinette.)

"Bestest friend ever"

Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!

Marinette: What? Seriously?

Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?

Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!

"As if "

Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?

Marinette: But, what about Manon?

Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.

Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!

Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!

Manon: Yee-haw!

"Yee-haw "alix shouted too "what"?

Marinette: Huh?(Sees Stormy Weather)

(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)

Civilian: Run!

Marinette:(Runs to a bench)Time to transform!

[Transformation Sequence]

Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

"Omwow"

"Dude"??

"Yah thats right people my best friend is a superhero".

"Your not mad ?

"Furious but I get it...besides" alya continued"I'm a superhero nerd".

Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!

Adrien: Uh?(He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.)Plagg? Plagg!

Who the heck is plagg

Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!

(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)

"Ononononono" marinette started freaking out.

Plagg:(Flies over to the Camembert)For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.

Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.

[Transformation Sequence]

Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

"You cannot be serious" marinette said.

Problems m'lady.

"And he is serious" marinette slumped in her seat

Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her.(To Alya and Manon)I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)

Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!

Manon: Where is Marinette?

Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.

Manon: How did you know my name?

Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay?(Swings away)

"Omg I let that slipped by".

Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.

Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?

Facepalm

Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!

Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?

facepalm

Stormy Weather:(fires wind at Cat Noir)

"Yas poetic justice" alix shouted.

Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh!(He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)

(Ladybug appears and lifts him)

Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.

Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.

Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.

Gurrrrl

I know

Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!(She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)

(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)

Gurrrl

I know

Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!

Stormy Weather: Black ice!(She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)

Ladybug: Gotcha!

(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)

Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!

Ladybug:(grabs Cat Noir by his tail)Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.

Cat Noir: You got a plan?

Ladybug: Just follow my lead.

Stormy Weather: Ugh...

Ladybug: Hoaaah!

Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!

Stormy Weather: Not you again!(Fires a windy blast at them)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!

Ladybug: Huh?(sees a bus about to crash into them)

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)

"Wow sick moves" juleka said.

Cat Noir: Ow!

"So cute "rose gushed.

Ladybug:(giggles)

Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.

Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!

Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!

UNI???

"Unicorn,don't you read".

Manon:(hears ice cracking)What's that?

Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha!(chases Manon)

Thank you alya

No problem mari

(The ice cracks again)

Alya: Wanna hear a story?(leads Manon under the carousel)

Scene: City

Hawk Moth:(To Stormy Weather)You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.

Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!

Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!

face palm

Stormy Weather(from the cracked screen)Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!

Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit.(smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)

Gurrl

i know

Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.

Stormy Weather:(from the screen)Prepare for the worst weather in history!

Cat Noir:(Sees a poster of Aurore)Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!

Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!

"Oh wow and I thought it was alya" alix spoke up.

"Finally i figured that out long before "chloe said.

"You litterally watched her get akumatized" alya said her phone long forgotten.

Stormy Weather:(from the screen)In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!

(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)

Ladybug: It's a recording!

(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)

Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!

Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!

Face palm " seriously"

(Ladybug trips and falls)

Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?

"I swear i won't facepalm any more" alix shouted" its bruising my forhead".

Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!

Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!

Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.

Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"

Manon:(laughs)

Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.

"Cursed potatoe"??

(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)

Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug...(hugs Manon)

Scene: KIDZ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.

Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--

Cat Noir: Duck!

Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.

(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)

Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap!(makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)

Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!

Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!

Ladybug: We're just--(sees Cat Noir holding her hand)

Cat Noir: Heh-heh...

"Nice try buddy, nice try" nino said reaching over to pat adriens shoulder.

Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm!(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.)A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?

Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.

Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.

Stormy Weather: Hail!(A hailstorm appears)

(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)

Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!

Ladybug:(She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.)See that sign over there? Check it out!

Cat Noir: All right.Cataclysm!(To Stormy Weather)Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?

(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)

Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug.(Breaks the parasol)

(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)

Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!(She captures the akuma and purifies it.)Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!(The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)''

Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.

Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...

Firefighters: Yeah!

Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...

Manon: They lived happily ever after?

Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!

Scene: KIDZ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.

Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.

Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!

Scene: Park.

Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!

Marinette: You don't think it's too late?

Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!

Manon: Marinette!

Marinette: Huh?

Manon: I know what your secret is!

Marinette:(Shocked)W-w-what secret?

Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!

Marinette: Huhhh... Phew!(She hugs Manon)

Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?

Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!

Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)

Manon: Haha!

Photographer:(takes photos of Adrien with Manon)Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...

Marinette: Ughhh...(Alya pats her.)

THE END


	4. Author Note

The Stormy Weather chapter was a little rushed cause I had training for my island throughout the entire summer and then i saw the book so I quickly updated .I apolagize for the bad work and mistakes cause english isn't my first language. Again I apolagize and I might delete the book because I suck at writing. Thanks and bye for now .


End file.
